


Fandom one shots

by manaishtar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaishtar/pseuds/manaishtar
Summary: a collection of one shots that i wrote some inspired by the happenings of my rp blogs on tumblr





	1. High intensity training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day training between kuro and kuron gets a little more sweaty than it should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, you dont like it then dont read it.

There was heavy panting from the inhabitants of the training room. They had gone against each other and now they were fighting a high-level gladiator. One of them was doing better at it than the other. The one doing better was Kuro. Kuron, on the other hand, wasn't doing as well but he was trying. He took pretty hard hit and was knocked over. Kuro growled and caught the gladiator. He then ripped its head off. The sweat dripped down his neck and disappeared under his shirt. Kuron swallowed thickly as he watched the sweat drip. Kuro tossed the gladiator to the side and then looked down at Kuron. Kuron sat up on his knees and looked up at Kuro. “Thanks for saving my ass…” he said now if you would fuck my ass that would be great he thought to himself. Kuro nodded “I wouldn’t need to if you trained more.” Kuron looked at the floor “I know Kuro” he muttered. Kuro groaned and reached down and grabbed Kuron’s chin. He forced Kuron to look him in the eyes. Kuro leaned down and stopped just before their noses were touching. Kuron started to blush “..Kuro?” he asked his voice shaking slightly. Kuro smirked “You're excited by this aren’t you?” he asked but didn’t give Kuron the chance to answer as he smashed his lips against Kuron’s. Kuro pushed Kuron back as he knelt down not breaking the kiss. Kuron’s heartbeat sped up. Was this actually happening? Was Kuro really going to do it right there in the middle of the training room? Kuro forced his tongue into Kuron’s mouth and Kuron groaned slightly. After a few moments, Kuro pulled back the two of them connected by a string of saliva. Kuron looked like he was in a daze from just the kiss already. “Kuron. Before I go any further are you sure you want this?” Kuro asked his face inches from Kuron’s. Kuron pulled Kuro back down for another kiss. Kuro wasn’t expecting that but quickly pulled back “I take that as a yes” he purred and flipped Kuron over. Kuron squeaked slightly and looked back over his shoulder. He wished he hadn’t. Kuro was looking at him like a predator and it majorly turned him on. “When I'm done with you, you're not going to walk for a week” He hissed in a low tone. Kuron turned a darker shade of red from the way Kuro said it. Kuron looked away from Kuro to realize he was facing the doors. Kuro pulled Kuron’s pants down slowly dragging the claws of his Galra arm down kuron’s skin as he did so. Kuron shuddered at the sensation. “Kuron, do you-” Kuro stopped asking the question when Kuron nodded. Kuro cracked another smirk “Well that makes my job easier.” Kuro worked himself out of his pants and lined up. “I do hope you're prepared for this big dick” he hissed. Kuron didn’t dare to look behind him, instead, he kept his focus on two things. Keeping himself up and the door. The thought of getting caught turned him on more than the thought of not being able to walk when Kuro was done with him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning when Kuro thrust into him without a word. After a few moments of Kuron being nearly silent, Kuro leaned forward over Kuron and nipped at his earlobe in an effort to pull more sounds out of him. It worked but only pulled a low groan out of Kuron. “Let me hear you” Kuro growled thrusting faster and changing his angle slightly to hit Kuron’s prostate. Kuron let out a rather loud moan. “Mmm good boy.” He said with a sickly sweet tone. Kuron was helpless but to moan out again. “Ahh...d-daddy..” Kuro chuckled at him. “Say it again” kuron groaned as Kuro slowed down and refused to pick his speed back up until Kuron repeated the word, Daddy. The moment he said Kuro thirsted hard and fast. It didn’t take long before Kuron was shaking. “D-daddy….please...i..” Kuro seemed to know what Kuron was asking and strategically balancing on his Galra arm wrapped the flesh one around Kuron’s waist and started to stroke him. Kuron’s moans got increasingly louder as time went on. “Kuron I'm gonna..” Kuro moaned between thrusts “m-me too” after a few more thrusts aimed perfectly the two cried out. Kuron was the louder of the two. Kuro pulled out and took a minuet before putting himself away before going to fetch a towel to clean up both the floor and kuron. After he cleaned up he helped Kuron put his pants back on. Kuron held his arms out like a small child and Kuro picked him up. “Your room or mine?” he asked softly “..yours” Kuron answered with a yawn. Kuro chuckled and headed to his room. When he got there he realized Kuron had fallen asleep and so he simply curled up with him in the bed.


	2. Grays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day leads to a discovery

Kuro and Kuron were on the couch watching a stupid movie. Kuro was idly running his fingers through the other's hair as Kuron’s head was on his lap. When he looked down and noticed something was off. “Hey babe, I think you have a gray hair,” he said quietly still running his fingers through Kuron’s hair. “WHAT? I HAVE A WHAT?” Kuron jumped up off of the couch and ran to the bathroom. Kuro followed him “You ok?” he asked Kuron turned to look at him “No! I have a gray hair that means I'm old!” Kuro raised an eyebrow “I have several grays.” Kuron put his head in his hands “you're older than I am!” I have grays he’s gonna leave me cause I'm old! He thought to himself. Kuro sighed and pulled Kuron into a hug “Hey, I love you gray hairs and all ok” Kuron sniffled and looked at him “promise?” Kuro cracked a smile “I promise” he answered before he leaned down and gave Kuron a sweet kiss


	3. that millenial feel and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a hard work kuro and kuron have a sweet time

Kuro flopped face first onto the bed after a long week of work. The bounty he’d been hunting gave him more trouble than he expected. He was laying there for a while before the bed dipped signaling that his lover had joined him.   
“Kuro?” Kuron asked as he placed a hand on his back.   
“Mmm?” Kuro replied turning his head to look at him.  
“How was work?” Kuron asked as he rubbed Kuro's back slightly. Kuro groaned  
“Work like and I hate it. It doesn't usually require effort on my part to catch them” his tone at this point was whinny.   
“Do you want anything?” Kuron asked. Kuro propped himself up and answered with  
“I want to fall asleep, but also die. You know. That millennial feel.” Kuron laughed.   
“We can cuddle until you fall asleep if you want, dork” Kuro yawned and rolled onto his side and held his arms out. Kuron quietly crawled into them and snuggled into Kuro’s chest. The room was silent for a while before Kuro started to play with Kuron’s hair and mutter  
“I'm going to marry you one day and I'm going to buy you the house you deserve and then you, me and whatever kids we adopt can live happily.” Kuron looked up at him to see Kuro's eyes were closed  
“....oh kuro….” Kuro cracked an eye and looked down at him  
“White picket fence included,” Kuro stated before closing his eye again. “I love you and you deserve the best.” Kuron went to reply but stopped and just smiled listening as Kuro's breathing evened out.


End file.
